


A very bad, not good day

by Mun_45



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: "It's a wonderful day on Isla Nublar and you are a naughty Indominus Rex, This was inspired by late thoughts, more exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: Indy wanted to just explore the outside. Unfortunately everyone was mean to her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was a great day on Isla Nublar and Indy was feeling naughty.

Getting out of her cage was relatively easy. The stupid humans went in and thought she’d escaped and then they opened the cage.

Indy ran out, finally tasting the fresh air and wind on her face. Only to be immediately met with foul smells and annoying sounds.

Humans were screaming, and Indy thought she’d had smelled some of them piss themselves when she roared.

She went running into the forest. She had heard many humans discuss how beautiful it was, but now that she was standing there she only thought how unclean and irritating it was.

There was something that hurt on her shoulder, so she scratched it out.

It was a weird blinky thing. Indy was glad that she had managed to scratch it out, but now her shoulder was bleeding.

And then some humans came and tried to shoot at her. It was kinda mean, and Indy might have trampled on some of them. 

Thankfully she managed to run away from them. And when she did she found a very fun ball full of screaming mini-humans. She pushed them around a bit before they got out of the ball and started running away.

Indy thought that they could play a game so she started following them.

And then the mini-humans fell into a big water pool. Indy looked at it fascinated but realized that her new mini-human friends were probably gone. Sadly she walked away.

Then she found a big mark with some strange creatures. They weren’t human, but they were around her size and tried to run when they saw her.

It was starting to become a common thing, Indy thought sadly. And then she got angry and clawed at one of them.

The strange creature made a pained sound but Indy ran away from them.

She thought that running away from her cage would be fun. But now it seemed like a bad idea. And then she was deep in a forest again.

Looking around she could smell something weird, so she went to investigate. 

Maybe this could turn out to be better! She thought and smiled

Walking closer to the smell she found a small cage-like thing. She couldn’t get a closer look at it but when she broke through it she saw the mini-humans she had met earlier!

She was happy! She felt like roaring so she did. Her new friends weren’t gone as she thought!

And then they got into another vehicle and drove away, so she followed them. But she got bored with that and went away. She could catch up with the mini-humans later.

And so she found a very round cage. There were some people shooting at her, but she managed to escape and take a look at the strange things in the round cage.

They were flying and screeching. Indy didn’t feel like staying in that round cage.

So she went away to see some other things.

She had a run into another creature that seemed to be able to communicate with her. It was a weird thing with little arms. When she told the creature about it, it just yelled at her to mind her own business. Quite rudely if she was being honest.

Thankfully she did not have any more meetups with it, but later she did see some of the mini-humans that had been swinging near her head.

She had played with them for a bit before again becoming bored.

By then it had started to become a bit darker and Indy was once again in the forest. There she heard some humans on vehicles approaching. 

They had some strange small creatures with them. Indy found out that she could communicate far better with them than the little armed creature from earlier. They were also much more polite.

Indy found out that the group consisted of the leader Blue, and her pack, Delta, Charlie and Echo. The pack were apparently raised together and were supposed to find her. They didn’t seem to know why though, because when Indy asked they didn’t answer.

So she told them that she didn’t understand what she did wrong but all day the humans have been bothering her and shooting at her.

Blue didn’t like that and yelled some mean words at the humans, something that apparently the rest of the pack agreed to. Indy was just glad that she had finally found some friends.

It turned out to be a good idea since the humans were once again shooting at her. She ran away from them. Delta yelling that she and Blue would make sure the humans wouldn't bother them again. Indy smiled at that and happily found a spot where she could safely wait for her new friends.

After some time she almost got worried for her friends, but then Delta came back saying that the rest of the girls went after the humans. And so she and delta took a walk towards the centre of the park.

It turned out that it was also Delta’s first time being outdoors! They talked about what they liked. And when they took a little rest Delta crawled up on Indy’s head to get a closer look at the stars.

Indy had never spent much time looking at them, but it turned out that Delta was fascinated by them. It was very nice hearing her talk about them.

They finally got to the centre of the park, where they were met by the rest of the girls.

Indy had a fun time talking to all of them, but she noticed that Blue didn’t seem as fond of her as she was before. She ignored that feeling and tried to spend more time talking to the others in the group.

Unfortunately, it was a mistake, since the rest, save for dear Delta, started to also dislike her.

And then the humans came and with them her mini-human friends! She tried to go and say hello but they didn't like that.

Especially Blue didn’t like it when she got too close to one of the humans. Delta tried defending her but the rest of the group supported Blue.

And then someone invited another strange creature into the mix. This one seemed very old and was very polite. That's why Indy was very ashamed when she started cursing at the old creature.

The old creature had many scars along its body and didn’t like being cursed at, so Indy got into a fight with them. It was hard because Blue and her gang had also joined in.

It seemed like only Delta was on her side, but she was also getting punished for that.

Indy got sad again. This was supposed to be a fun day, and now she was being beaten.

It turned out to get worse than that, because Indy was suddenly grabbed by the ankles and pushed into something very wet by a very mean creature.

Indy didn’t get a good picture of it, but she did fight it off fairly well. When she finally got out of all the wet stuff, she was far away from the park. And she was tired.

Looking around, she found a small clearing in the forest, hoping that she would be left alone there, she went to sleep.

Hopefully the next day would be better.


	2. art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @afterandalasia thank you for making this edit, I hope it's okay I put it here.

Words can't describe my love for this image.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be happy, I swear.


End file.
